


sunny

by hellsh



Series: some sunny day [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsh/pseuds/hellsh
Summary: don't know when,don't know where,but i know we'll meet again, some sunny day.a soldier! bucky and pre-serum! steve ww2 au based on the vera lynn song "we'll meet again"





	sunny

the tag around his neck caught the sunlight, and reflected an even more powerful glow to the concrete walls. it swung side by side with every step his leather boots made, and every stroke of hair he ran through with calloused fingers. he was tired. and exhausted. the small suitcase he was rolling around trembled bit by bit with every cracks and pivots carved into imperfect roads, and so are his hands. a pale, nervous hand gripped on a black backpack strap, while the other pressed the small button of the bell on the ridiculously sized apartment. seriously, who can live in an apartment that small. steve can, apparently.

a small ding broke the bustling sound of early brooklyn, and a small, lanky kid opened the door, blonde hair a mess, rubbing his eyes and still in his striped pajamas. bucky broke into a grin, and ruffled the boy's hair before stepping in without any invitation. the smell of coffee was lingering everywhere in the tiny, beige apartment. small plants are thriving inbetween the cream walls, giving the place a splash of colour.

the boy quickly catched up to bucky, throwing a questioning glance to the suitcase and throwing both arms around bucky from behind, on his tip toes. "what are you doin with that bag?" he mumbled sleepily into the material of bucky's uniform. bucky chuckled and let go of steve's hand, which he was previously gripping for dear life on.

"lets sit down first, yeah?" bucky said, his voice hoarse. steve decided not to question it, and sat down at the earth toned rust orange couch.

"im leavin'." bucky said, his steely exterior almost out of place in the homey apartment.

"for real?" steve asked. his voice grew cold.

"for real." he confirmed, nodding his head. steve sighed, wrapping his arms around bucky's middle. "okay."

"i gotta go now, punk." bucky reluctantly whispered, patting the blonde boy's hair.

"its like ten am in the morning." he tried to reason, failing miseralbly when a crack broke his voice towards the end.

"they want me there by twelve." and the cold, calculating soldier was there again.

"okay. you can go, i guess, im not gonna keep you here no longer than you want, buck." steve said, a cold hue to his voice somewhat dripping ice. he stood up, leading bucky to the door. and the staff sergeant was gone again. it was confusing, times like these. there are times where he'll be staff sergeant james buchanan barnes, calculating and cold and confusing. but then there's times where he's just bucky. just steve's bucky.

"c' mon steve." bucky reasoned, standing up from the couch, and following steve to the front door. he looked straight into steve's eyes, and steve fell. and he believed it, like every other times.

"i'll be back. pinky promise." he held up a rough, scarred pinky finger up to steve's face. and steve linked it. and they shared another hug before bucky started to walk away.

"we'll meet again, some sunny day." he whispered into the blonde's hair before grabbing his case and walking away, too scared to look back. too scared that he'll fall for those puppy dog eyes and decide to stay. but they'll meet again. some sunny day.

**Author's Note:**

> first fic i ever uploaded lmao lemme know what u guys think


End file.
